A tale to remember
by KeyInn
Summary: Frey doesn't remember his past. Not that he doesn't want to, but he rather relies on the present. Sent by an obnoxious individual, he was forced to attend Beacon Academy, a prestigious academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses. Learning to rely on his own instincts, would it benefit him, or further ruin his self dignity?
1. Pilot

**Episode One: Pilot**

I folded my arm across my chest, slightly shivering to the shill breeze of the winter's bitterness. I pressed his back firmly against the raw metal of Beacon Academy's walls as I was perched atop of the roof. It was a day before the official commencement of the first semester for Beacon Academy, where full fledged huntsman and huntresses attend to enhance their training as well as study abroad. I didn't know why I'd come to this place even though I wasn't a proper student yet. The receiver clipped onto my jacket vibrated in a monotonous manner. I flicked on the switch.

"What?"

"Don't what me, Frey." A stern voice could be heard through the transmitter. "You know what you need to do. Don't forget."

"Don't remind me, I know what I'm doing." I sneered.

That guy had been giving me at least three calls a week, ever since I was asked for a favor about a month ago. I couldn't have said no, because that man was the one who had saved me from a certain situation and so he was now in debt. Regardless of the favor, I would have to force himself to oblige, as what happened in the past meant alot to me. Even if it meant having to enroll myself in a certain school.

Upon the first time of hearing the inquest, I cringed at the mention of the school. School. I didn't quite like the idea of having to attend to a school, although I'd heard about the place somewhere before. Beacon Academy. A school specially for trained huntsmen and huntresses. I didn't know the meaning of these, although I guessed that I would learn a thing or two while he was at it. I wanted to decline the appeal, with all my dissent but I couldn't help but refer back to what the man had generously done for me.

"Then get to it! You know a man like me shouldn't wait a month for such an easy task."

If you think it was easy, why don't you enroll yourself? It wasn't like they were going to approve a student's application within minutes.

"I.. Understand." I replied as the conversation ended.

It was now dusk, clusters of pale moths fluttered aimlessly against the illuminating street lights only to rebound off the glass. I narrowed my eyes and glanced away, staring the starless sky.

"They seem so... lost...without purpose..like me.." I muttered to myself dimly letting my eyes relax in a trance like manner...

_"No...No!" A woman's shriek reverberated through the sheer silence of the slums of the small village. "You can't get any closer!"_

_Fires blazed, licking atop of straw roofs, the raging flames engulfing the houses in a horrifying blaze. Soot, along with thin flakes of ashes descended onto the village as if they were innocent snow. A thick layer of smog tensed in the atmosphere, making it clearly impossible to witness the dusk of the sky._

_It was as though an unexplainable Armageddon itself was occurring, at such a sudden time as well, quick to pass it's reign of unpardonable judgement amongst the humans. Little did they knew of such terrifying forces were deeming amongst them, they could do nothing to prevent it. _

_Shadows, no, beasts of the unknown descended from the depths of the abysses. The cause was unknown, however, its sudden presence brought trepidation upon the world. Voidless beings, emerged, creating such pandemonium to the human world, slaying those who opposed or stood in their way._

_The soft cries of a human child could be heard faintly through the sounds of the utter chaos. Wrapped thoroughly in a tight cloth, the child left on the doorsteps to what was remnants of a charred and scorched house. As did the beasts ravaged on mercilessly, they took no notice of the child, only taking vague glances as they continued on their way._

_As the onslaught subsided did the beasts vanished from the village a few days later. A group of traveling merchants happened to pass by the village and discover the bundle of joy, the only source of happiness within the ruins of the charred village, and was astonished to see the child as healthy as can be despite the condition of the village. Thus the child's name was soon to be named Frey._

* * *

"So Ruby, where are we going?" Jaune asked out of the blue as he trailed behind Ruby.

"Good question. I don't know, I was following you!" She answered, receiving a face palm from the speechless Jaune.

"W-what?!"

As the two made their way through the gardens and orchards of the academy's grounds, they noticed a silhouette of a person laying atop of the academy.

"Hey! There's someone sleeping on top of Beacon Academy!" Ruby called out, abruptly awakening me from my short slumber.

"R-really? Oh yeah! What's he doing up there?"

I lethargically opened his eyes, retracting my face aside as it was greeted upon by blinding rays of warm sunlight. Directly laying beneath the sun, I rolled over to the side, failing to notice that I was at the edge of the platform. My eyes widened upon realization as I came crashing down, toppling over the leveled platforms of the Academy's roofs and finally landing splat onto the ground head first.

I rubbed gently at the back of my head with a low groan, as a hand extended towards me. Glancing up, I met the bright, silver eyes of a young girl, who seemed much younger than my age to be at beacon academy. She had black hair with streaks of red, cropped short just below her ear, and was wearing a velvet red cloak above her frilled dress. Along side her was an attentive young man, with typical blond hair and blue eyes. Underneath his chest plate, he wore a simple long-sleeved shirt, a hooded jumper beneath. He carried with him a broadsword as I could notice attached to the side of his belt, as did the girl carried some sort of advance mechanism I had not seen before.

It was a short moment of pause before I took her hand cynically, unassertive of her intentions of harm or good. She then briskly pulled me off my feet whilst I dusted the dirt off my clothes.

"I'm Ruby, and he's Jaune. what's your name?" She introduced, pointing at the blond next to her.

I hesitated for a moment. "Frey." I said before turning my back on them, leisurely walking away to the front foyer of the academy.

"H-hey wait! Aren't you going to follow us to Beacon Academy's auditorium?" Jaune called out, stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't know." Was my simple reply.

"You could come with us! We don't mind, right Jaune?"

Jaune nodded eagerly in consent. I took a deep breath. I didn't come to the academy to make acquaintances or any of that sort and besides, I would probably get into trouble if I did so. But it couldn't hurt to just follow them for the day, right?

Alright Frey... You have to act friendly, don't forget... Act normal, just not too normal. "Okay, I'll just tag along."

* * *

**A/N: Well, theres chapter one for you. This story contains a bunch of OC's, thus it's main focus will be my OC's and team RWBY. I do not own anything besides my alternate storyline and my OC's. My storyline will not be best, but I'll always try my best. Reviews, may it be critique or just a plain reviews are highly appreciated. **


	2. Shining Beacon

**Episode Two: Shining Beacon**

Beacon Academy's colossal auditorium was by now already filled to the brim with aspiring huntsmen and huntresses alike, who are to attend the academy. There was literally a swarm of people chatting amongst another, a cacophony of stifled mumblings and laughter. It was pretty much packed, hardly any space, not even one foot of space between each person.

"Over here, Ruby! Look, I saved you a spot!" A voice chirped, gaining our attention.

I glanced towards the source of the voice, belonging to a tall, blonde. She had long, wavy hair, almost in locks of curls down past her waist. She waved her arms at our direction, prompting a response.

"Oh! I-I gotta go, Yang is calling me, my sis! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she turned around and made her way towards the blonde, leaving me and Jaune behind.

"H-hey, wait up!" Jaune sighed as she'd already disappeared from our sights.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Great, now where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?!"

"Hey! Thats cut man!" I lamented, erupting a small chuckle from the blond.

"You are a pretty nice guy too." He said, giving me a thumbs up. "But you know what, I think I should look around for others who I could become friends with. Wanna come along?"

"No, I'm alright. I'll just stay here and listen to what the Professor has to say." I answered.

"A-alright, take care, I'll see you later, Frey." He said before being swallowed up by the crowd of students.

I gave a sigh, before pushing my way towards the front of the auditorium. As I did so, I felt my arm brushing against another person's hand, then a sheer shatter of glass.

I realised I'd just knocked over a glass of ice cream off the hands of a stranger.

Clothed in a gray, hooded robe extended to his knees, he was a young male. Short gray hair, cropped in a simple, yet stylized manner, as well as maroon stubborn eyes, he seemed like an introvert. Beside him was a much taller young man, his orange hair held spiked by a tan colored bandana adorned with silver emblems. Around his arms to his elbows were tightly wrapped bandages, as did he have bandages on his nose and to his cheek.

"Hey you! You just knocked over my pal's ice cream and you just stand there as though it's fine?" The orange haired scolded at me as my eyes fell into the now melted puddle of ice cream. Shards of glass sprayed across the floor, a hazard to anyone who may tread on it.

"No, it's fine." I heard the scar haired mutter before averting his eyes at the mess, then me. The orange haired loosened up and nodded firmly.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Yeah. And so am I." I found it hard to apologise to someone, but I would have to keep my cool if I want things to end up smoothly.

"Why don't we all get along now, if we want keep good memories if this place, right?" The orange haired promptly brought up. "The name's Oceanis, and this is Scar, my friend!" He grinned, nudging his elbow to the apathetic Scar. "C'mon, Scar, say hi!"

As he did so, the adjustment of the microphone drew everyone's attention onto the platformed stage, where Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy, along with Glynda Goodwitch, a staff member stood. A silence hastily fell amongst the students as all eyes were focused onto the professor.

He took a deep breath, and roughly cleared his voice.

"I'll keep this brief... You have travelled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He took a step back as he ended his speech, ushering Glynda to take a step for her speech.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight as tomorrow, your initiation begins. Prepare yourselves. You are all dismissed."

* * *

I rolled out the recently handed out sleeping bags beside the towering, stained glass windows of Beacon Academy. The Ballroom was larger than I'd expected, but the spaces were limited for each person, hardly having any diameter in space from their sleeping bags. The windows illuminated a night view of the exterior of Beacon Academy, the bright, sickly-yellow crescent moon, the clusters of lustrous stars. To me, it seemed as though I was in a prison. A prison deprived of freedom. I was forcibly made into going to this Academy.

Although it was getting quite late, the conversation amongst students persisted. It was as though this was some social gathering where everyone felt free to do what ever they wanted to do. Looking around, the students were already changed into the pajamas earlier. Some gossiping amongst another, others reading or playing board games. A group of male students thought it would be intelligent to wrestle on hard floorboards. I sighed as I straightened out the edges of my sleeping bag. I guess I'd have to endure all of this until I receive my next assignment, for I've already informed _him _of my acceptance into the school, the official opening day.

"Hey! You, over here!" An ecstatic voice called from across the ballroom. I glanced up to see Oceanis, flailing his arms as he looked in my direction. He then gestured for me to head over to where was seated. Without any objections, I halted from adjusting the corners of my sleeping bag, and attempted to step in between the empty spaces of the ballroom floor, cautious not to trample on another person.

Upon arriving at the corner, just a few meters from where my sleeping bag lay, Oceanis sat, along with three others of the same age. I noticed the same grey haired, Scar, from earlier, only he was actually smiling with the others. Leaning against the wall listening from his headphones was a messy, scarlet haired youth with _spider bite_ piercings on the left of his lips. His eyes were drawn to a close, focusing on nothing but his music, in which I could faintly hear ringing from his headphones. The other purple haired sat beside Scar and Oceanis. He had a spiked, violet-purple hair, the fringe falling across the right side of his face an deep colbat eyes. He was conversing with Scar, until I came and was disrupted.

"What?" I started.

"Why are you all alone like that, don't you have any friends?" He asked.

_Heh...friends...who needs them anyways. A burden._

"Well I do...I guess, but I haven't searched for them yet." I replied.

"Well, you can join us, if you want! I'm sure you will be glad you did! And oh yeah! I haven't introduced you to Platinum and Galaxie yet, did I? We all met today, along with Scar and decided we should stick as a tight knit group for now, just in case something comes up, you know?" He offered.

"Well, the one sitting next to Scar is Platinum, he's usually quiet, but he can be talkative at times as well.

"Nice to meet you." Platinum greeted as he extended a hand in which I abided.

I smiled, a succinct moment before it quickly turned into a frown. _Why... Is everyone being so...nice to me... Please don't... I'm not who you think I am..._

"Ah... It's getting late, I should head off back to my area now." I said, as I bid the group farewell.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Oceanis called out.

As I made my way across the hall, as if on a steep hill, I noticed a bitter quarrel, and recognised that Ruby and Yang, whom I'd seen earlier, in the midst of it. Perhaps I could drop by and greet Ruby, and possibly try to resolve the issue. A slender figure of a female leant against the wall, besides a scintillating lit candle, reading a book. She wore a black bow atop of her black, wavy hair which fell down her back. Beneath her unkempt bangs, sleek, amber eyes, applied with a pale purple eyeshadow scanned though the pages of the book.

"Oh, hi Frey!" Ruby greeted upon noticing me.

"You know him, Ruby?! A friend of yours? Wow! Now you have a plus one to your zero again!" Yang joked, earning a slight elbow jab by Ruby.

"Cut it out, sis!" Ruby protested.

I then noticed a fourth figure, standing a few feet away, a look of irritation plastered across her face. She was in her pajamas, like did the rest of the students here. Snow-white hair extended down her waist, blue eyes staring daggers at all she sees.

"Well, excuse me! Don't you realise there are people trying to sleep? You're causing a racket!" She chastised, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, you're being just as loud right now, so I shouldn't be complaining." I countered.

"Ooh! Apply cold water to burnt area!" Yang cooed.

"Shh, guys she's right! Maybe we _are_ being a bit too loud." Ruby said.

"And who do _you_ think you are, talking to me like that?" She pointed at me.

"And you are?"

She vexedly threw a pamphlet onto the floor of frustration, and pinched the bridge of her nose. ' Schnee Dust Company' The pamphlet read. I didn't bother picking it up.

"I guess I'd have to put up with another just keep multiplying every time" She sighed. "Well, you should know, that I'm the next heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee."

"Look, what's the problem with my sister? She's just trying to be nice." Yang interrupted.

"What's wrong with your sister? She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss scorned.

"And your health is important, because what? To cure cancer? To rid the world of-"

"Urgh! I just can't stand these people!" Weiss then turned around and stomped off, muttering profanity to herself.

"Thanks... But you didn't have to be that harsh..." Ruby frowned, as her knees collapsed down. "Gee... I don't know what's her problem.."

"Who cares, not I! She deserved that, and besides, she did provoke us, right?" Yang said, beaming optimistically. "Oh yeah! You're Ruby's friend, right, Frey? Nice to meet you!"

When I shook her hand, it felt as though I was being pulled into a black hole. She was one strong woman.

"Well, this over here is Blake. I guess I should just introduce her to you. Isn't that great? Three friends plus one _arch_enemy on your first day!"

Blake took a languid glance from her book and stared at me with her narrowed eyes.

"Hey." She uttered before returning her concentration on her book.

"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde..." I begun.

"Doctor Jerky and Mr what what now?" Yang blurted out, oblivious to the book.

"That book. It's a good book." I continued.

"...Really..." She muttered, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Done! First off, I would like to thank the fav's, followers and reviewers of this story. It means alot, with your support. I am always grateful. So basically, I followed the main storyline, adjusting most parts, but the bland dialogue of the teachers and all I can't be bothered to re-write it so spare me. I would also be accepting OC requests, for separate teams in the RWBY universe. Hope you all don't mind my Oc's haha. It was enjoyable to write about them. Once again reviews are most appreciated, so as fav's and follows. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The first step

"What?" I hissed in a secrete manner, prudent enough to not rouse the student's of their sleep. Forcing my weary eyes to stop drooping, I forced myself to turn to my side, staring at the dawning horizon of the scintillating aurora of daybreak. It was supposedly five in the morning, although most were asleep from their night activities the previous night. Sleep. Who needed sleep anyways?

"I will contact you when the time comes again. Did you not heed my words?" The blunt voice rang through the ends of the receiver.

"You're the one who called." I continued. "I have to go, it's almost dawn. Can't talk right now."

"Do not disappoint me now. Remember, you don't have a choice, nor do you choose your own fate." And with that curt response, the receiver soon was replaced with a slur of static.

I sighed, before idly rubbing the sleep off of my eyes. It was way different, an unusual lifestyle compared to back at _home. _Sleeping on a piece of fabric wasn't making anything easy either, especially when in a room full of others. It's really confining and inconvenient. Rubbing the back of my head, I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. Most were still asleep as of now, leaving a few awake, assembling their necessities they'd needed to last the day, so I guess I should take a shower, and change from my nightgown, preparing myself for my first day at Beacon.

* * *

After having a quick shower, I was clothed in my casual attire, the custom made ensemble I had composed, along with Freyja, my dual-synchronized, arm-cannon which could subsequently shift into an all-purpose adamantine claw, for close endurance combat. I then made my way towards the cafeteria, now congested with overly ravenous people, holding empty round plates, swarming over the table filled with various assortments of food. Pancakes, raisin toasts, deviled and scrambled eggs, sausages - you name it. It was like a festive buffet of some sort, although I was a bit skeptical they would do something similar as to 'Hansel and Gretel'. After they've pigged all of us out, they'd probably cook us or something, some kind of trap. I shook my head of the ridiculous thought and mentally facepalmed.

I made my way over towards the utensil trolley and collected a plate and some kitchen utensils, and contemplated over the batter, tip toed over the heads of the crowding individuals. Most came and scavenged, leaving with a stacked plate of rations, probably more than they can eat, leaving nothing for the late comers.

"Hey, that chocolate pudding looks nice! Just look at it, it's saying, 'Consume me!' Don't you reckon?" I heard an overly exhilarated voice say, amidst the crowd. I could recognise the familiar face of Oceanis, the kid I'd met earlier. To be honest, his absurd and ludicrous intentions of being optimistic ticked me off. How could someone like him be grinning and carefree, even almost every time I see him, he is always beaming. It irritated me, but I had to withstand from showing any senseless or undesirable acts, or else I would be acted upon.

"Seriously? I would just rather have a simple cheese-toast." An apathetic voice replied in a repulsive manner. I couldn't tell who it was, but from the orange spikes which stood out from the crowd, I knew it could only belong to him.

"Okay, here goes, let me try it!" I could see him say, as I had now elbowed my way through the crowds onto the edge of the table. I watched as he gripped the brown, cubed object in between the metal tongs and dropped it into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow as he turned to face his friend, his face shifted in a funny expression.

"Shay, doncha shink ris chases abet odd?" Oceanis mumbled in between chews as he swallowed.

"What do you mean odd? You're the one who wanted to eat it...wait..isn't this blood pudding, from a...pig?" His accomplice, now revealed to be Scar said as I could recognise from his bleached hair. He leaned closer towards the table and took a brief sniff of the untouched platter of brown jelly, recoiling as he identified the platter.

"Urgh... I think my stomach's going to fail me. Help, get me some water! Anything!" Oceanis cried, waving his arms frantically.

"What are you, a butterfly now? I told you not to eat suspicious foods, but no! Your stomach overrules your mind." Scar sighed, as he surveyed the table for another source of food. "Here, just eat this good looking sausage to clear your scarred tastebuds." He then handed Oceanis a bulging sausage, in which he quickly consumed it.

"Oh and it's stuffed pig's intestines by the way." Scar muffled a laugh before Oceanis literally threw up on the middle of the ground.

I shrugged at the conversation and minded my own business, before settling down to plain pancakes and maple syrup, in my own table in the corner.

* * *

"Locker number 666...right. Isn't that...nevermind." I muttered, distinctly to no one in particular as I read a well scrunched up paper I'd extracted from my coat's pocket.

Lockers, lined up one against the other, each with a unique number assigned to it. As I was walking towards my locker, I couldn't help but notice a young male, with dark hair and a streak of pink, clothed in a rather traditional attire walking past as a bubbly looking female skipped after him. Perhaps they were good friends.

Finally gaining access to my personal locker, I stared into the spacious area, in which I would use dearly in the future. Strapped onto my back by a leather band, I drew out Freyja, in it's original cannon configuration and briefly ran my fingers along the fine edges of the superior craftsmanship I've put into the beauty. It wasn't a heavy weapon, although I use it on my predominate left hand, despite me being ambidextrous.

"Nice arm-cannon you got there."

I glance up to spot Scar and Platinum standing besides him, whom I had met the previous night. Although he did not talk much, he seemed as though he was more approachable compared to Platinum. I had a queer feeling that he may despise me, I don't know why.

"Yeah, thanks. I crafted it myself back where I came from. It's also a claw." I triggered the lever within the cannon as it manually shifted into a giant, metalloid claw. "Both melee and ranged, I guess. But I prefer using the cannon."

"Ah, I see... Well, I have this." He drew his sleek, carbon katana from its sheath, it's edges clearly tanged and honed.

"Is that all?" I replied, glancing at the katana, from different angles.

"No, I have a capability of also engulfing it in a blaze, like this." Scar positioned his sword in a defense position as he hovered his hand over the hilt of the katana to it's point. And as he did so, sparks of flames ignited, engulfing the katana into a searing, hot flame, the katana unaffected by the heat.

"Oh, that's a pretty nice weapon." I complimented.

"Show him what you have, Plat." Scar encouraged.

He paused for a moment, giving me an unassertive look. "Why would I?"

"What? You don't have to be blunt about it 'ya know, Plat. Come on, he's a nice guy right?" Scar replied.

"I don't know. I'm getting this strange aura...one I can't describe exactly, it's just...I don't know, forget it. I'm not trusting this guy."

A high tension came upon us as our eyes met, but I quickly then averted my gaze elsewhere. Could he have noticed something suspicious already? No, it couldn't be. I haven't commenced anything yet, nor have I told anyone about it. But it is, I would have to be cautious from now on, not to spill any beans unintentionally.

"Why? He hasn't done anything troublesome, right? Besides, it's everyone's first year at Beacon today, and we still have time to get to know each other." Scar justified, as Platinum stared at his shoes, narrowing his eyes.

" Forget it. I'm not risking anything. My instincts never proved me wrong and I'm going to stick to that. Let's go." Platinum replied sullenly, before walking off.

"Sorry, he's in a bad mood today. I'm sure he'd open up soon. See you later." Scar said, before trailing after Platinum.

With a long sigh, I closed my locker door with a metal clash, and adjusted Freyja onto my left arm. I noticed a quarrel, involving Jaune, Weiss and an unfamiliar long-haired, red headed female, in armor, wielding a crimson spear.

I couldn't really hear anything, as I was far away, but I could tell that Weiss, as per usual, was her same typical self, pompous and arrogant towards Jaune, who was slumped and drained of his self esteem. Weiss then walked off, along with the red-haired, leaving a somber Jaune on his own.

Before I decided whether or not to head over to him to give assistance, an announcement was promptly played on the built-in intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? I repeat, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

I then shrugged, clearing my perplexed mind as I headed towards Beacon Cliff.

* * *

Amongst a few others - no, there was like a whole line of students, lined up in a formation, standing atop of silver-tiled platforms. I could recognise a few, Oceanis, Scar, Platinum and Scar, all lined up besides one another. I was last on the line, with a nervous Jaune, shaking in his place besides me. Ruby and Yang was also apparent, along side many others whom I am yet to meet.

Professor Ozpin, holding a coffee mug in his hand, along with Glynda and her tablet faced us, ready to elucidate our assignment.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes, only attentive to the wind's turbulent current brushing past my skin. I tried to relax my raging nerves. I was anxious, my breaths unsteady. I didn't know why. What if I was too weak? I don't want to be a failure. I don't want to be looked down upon. And yet, I feel so... I couldn't even describe how I felt. Unclenching my tight fists, I gazed towards the forest, brimmed with trees and what-nots that I couldn't even see the ground level. Averting my eyes from the adversity I felt, I secured an eyepatch around right side of my face. Whenever I felt endangered, my right pupil would turn golden, and I would get the feeling that something else was inside of me. Something trying to take over my body. But I kept that secret from the world. Not even _he _knew.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the _Emerald Forest_." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda continued.

A few gasps and muttering could be heard amongst the soon to be huntsmen and huntresses. I curled my fists. "Teammates..." I muttered to myself.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." She continued, receiving a slight groan from Ruby.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

I cringed. _Four years? First eye contact? What if I met someone I disliked? But yet again, I don't think I got along well with anyone._

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will be the one destroyed." Ozpin's tone grew more serious.

Jaune turned towards me as he laughed nervously, before swallowing hard.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hands skittishly. "U-umm, sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin said, not paying attention to Jaune. "Now take your positions."

I readied myself in a defensive position, and so did the rest of the others. Jaune, however, was still raising his hand up for questions. I then glanced at Oceanis, who was ready in position.

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!" He said, grinning towards Scar, who was rolling his eyes.

Ozpin nodded, before pressing the button to fling the tile. The tile barely moved, only slightly pushing upwards.

"Uhh.." Oceanis stomped onto the tiles with his foot. "Why aren't I launching?"

"Maybe it's because you're too fat?" Scar, who was besides him said, restraining from laughter.

"S-shut up!" Oceanis shouted, before being flung into the air with a second attempt.

I took my focus off my surroundings as I only focused on myself. Words rung through my head, reappearing, then fading away. And as it was my turn to launch, I gritted my teeth. I felt a wave of adrenaline surged through me as I was slung into the air, the wind deafening my ears. But only the same words traversed through my mind, in which I couldn't erase.

_Trust no one. Let none survive. It's all about you, Frey. Don't EVER let your guard down._

* * *

**A/N: Done. I again would like to thank those who reviewed, faved or followed my story. It really gives me motivation to continue. ALso, I am sorry for the lack of appearances of the RWBY characters. They WILL appear in later chapters as they are also the main focus of the story. Anyways, I got real lazy making my own dialogue for the initiation, so I practically ripped it off. Don't mind me. Oh, and OC's are still open for acceptance in the story, so send them in while it lasts. I may not be the best writer, but I do try to make an interesting story for you all. Thanks again! Characters will not be Mary Sues too, so don't worry.**


	4. The Emerald Forest

Holy crap, anything, a branch or a vine, I must subdue my fall. I felt as if I were a meteorite about to hit the earth. Turbulent phases of the wind whispered through my ears of painful howls. Falling at rates of several kilometers per hour, the intensity of the changing currents in the wind made it almost impossible to fall upright. As I neared the vast canopy of the emerald green forest, I braced myself as I modified Freyja into it's melee form. With the force of the fall, I managed to grasp onto the closest branch of a tree, and as it began to snap under both my weight and the impact, I clawed at the broad trunk.

As I brushed the soil and grime that was smeared over my garment, I realised I was in the rather isolated section of the woodland. Thick canopy of trees overlay the above, allowing only the tiniest amounts of the sun's ray hitting at certain areas. This created an array of cynical auras, as well as a sudden drop of temperature in the already enigmatic atmosphere. I flinched, as the sound of a crow's caw echoed through the twisted ravines of greenery.

With a deep breath, I exhaled in attempt of calming my racing thoughts. I then recalled the headmaster accounting of forming teammates, and how the first living student you make eye contact with would be your partner, and a part of your teammate for the next four years at Beacon. And even if I had to put up with with people who dare to intervene in whatever I needed to do, I will. But for the time being I had to figure out a few questions. _Would it be possible to complete this quest solitarily? But even if it's possible, would I be strong enough?_

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time. I'd just make my way to the northern end...then find an abandoned temple, and obscure a relic. Pretty simple and cliched it seemed, though I couldn't say for sure. With a slight determination to get a superior and the highest grade possible, I shrugged all my doubt to the side and thought of the more theoretical reason to which the northern end would be.

Brushing past the vast clearing of land, where the marshes of thick mangroves would replace shrubs and leaflets. I groaned as I pulled the hem of my cloak upwards, stepping into the viscous marshland with unassertiveness. _Urgh... It's up past my boots, just below my knees. I should've thought of a better plan to cross this damned thing... Now I'd have a hard time scrubbing the hell out of this thing._

A clamp grip onto my left leg almost caused me to have a severe cardiac arrest. Claws. It felt as though claws are being dug deep into my skin, and I swore it wasn't a tree's root, or an alligator. I immediately tried to yank my leg free from it's grasp, but it wouldn't give in either. The bog was like a quick sand, only pulling me in deeper with each struggle, and as it was murky, I couldn't see beyond its depths. Using Freyja's melee figure, I turned around and speared my left arm in, to grasp whatever was trying to haul me into the marsh.

"Grrr..." A low, husky howl emitted from whatever it was, perhaps one of the monsters the professor had mentioned earlier._ Destroy all in your path, before you are destroyed._ I clearly mesmerised those words in my mind as I grappled the anomalous foe, and with a huff, I swung it over, out of the marsh as a strain of painful muscles pulled in my left arm. I could clearly observe the thing as it was flung over, mud and moss sloshed over as it did. A dark entity, in the form of a beast of some kind made it's appearance. A white mask, with blood-red design; somewhat scantily familiar to me, concealed it's vile face. Horn-like spikes were apparent along it's back and arms. My wounded leg throbbed with pain, but it was minor, so I could withstand it. I should've known the marshlands could've been lurking with a handful of them.

As I made my way out of the marsh, it came to its conscious, and with a loathing growl, it hummed in my direction. Several bewildering glares of red appeared on cue, as if it called for back up. I knew this was trouble.

Before it could take it's first predatory strike, I half limply sprinted, knowing they would trail me. Judging from my physical state as of now, I couldn't allow further harm done if I'd fought them on my own. It was too risky, much to my disdain. Despite the injury on my lower limb, my dexterity didn't fail me. I was merely out of their reach;for now. Then a thought was brought up into mind. Couldn't I use a long ranged weapon, Freyja's assault form? I facepalmed. Why didn't I thought of this? But much to my consternation, as I attempted to reload Freyja with a sparse vial of Dust, it wouldn't fire. Mud could've clogged it for the time being, and I didn't have time to clean it out.

With a conceited groan, I noticed a further forest clearing, a much vigilant area, where I could be more easily noticed. I smelt it. A scent of a human, close by. I had an unnatural sense of smell ever since birth, in which I couldn't incorporate why, but I'm sure this was a scent of a human. And whoever it was, I could care less, because I've decided that if I want to get through with this alive, I could use their help right now.

Rays of radiant sunlight's temporarily blinded me for a moment as I slowed down in my tracks. As my vision came back to view, I cringed as I notice that it was indeed a human, hunched over as they panted for breath. I then adjusted my eyes to the minor source of which seemed to be blood, trailed from the individual to a pool. _This was it Frey, your four-year partner._

I noticed a few inanimate carcasses of the same entities as the one that had encountered. A few more surrounded the hunched figure, who seemed exasperated and worn out. As I noted our surroundings, we were completely outnumbered by them.

"Hey-"

Before I could continue, my eyes widened in astonishment, as it met with the eyes of the eyes of my now to be partner.

_You've got to be freaking kidding me!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading thus far! I hope my style of writing is not a bore to any of you... Oc's positions are still open for the story, so if you would like your Oc to be featured in my story, send me their profile and you will be credited. Oh an I should take time to answer any of my reviewer's requests/questions, as reviews, or any form of support is highly appreciated :D**

**reddevil47: Thanks for your reviews, and I'm glad you like my story!**

**lordgunner09:Thanks for your compliments! Much appreciated. As for pairings/romance, it's up to the viewer's I guess. Which ever makes them happy, that I would alter. Any kinds of Oc's should be acceptable, as long as they have relevance to the RWBY universe.**

**HowPlain:Not really, I update when I feel the need to, haha. I actually haven't thought about the group name to be honest, so I don't know. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Players and Pieces

******(Blaise's name has been changed to FREY)**

* * *

**Episode 5: Players and pieces**

I once, but twice. Would slapping myself across my face be able to knock my senses back together? My eyes met the eyes of two. Thats right, two people. And as I did, they glanced at each other. I think I could've mentally face-palmed. There was no doubt either of us had eye contact with a singular individual. We all literally made eye contact at the same second. Was that even possible?

"Well.." Scar said. "That was real awkward. So, whowhenwhatwherewhyhow?" He rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. Platinum pushed himself off the ground, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand with a groan.

"Well one thing's for sure, I'm definitely not going to be in the same team as _you." _He scowled, emphasizing the last word of that sentence, implying me as he jerked his head towards me. He must suspected something.

"I never implied anything about fighting alongside you." I replied cooly. The atmosphere pressured as moments passed by.

"Can we just decide this later? Theres no use fighting right now, and besides, we have to deal with them." Scar rebuked as we turned to face the prowling Ursas. They let out a unearth growl, and as if on cue, they inched further every step we backed away. As much I wanted to disagree with Scar's interference, I gave an irritated nod, and so did Platinum. For the time being, we decided to cool off for now, and that fighting those Grimms would be a waste of time since the main objective was to retrieve a relic after all.

I followed Scar and Platinum from behind, in a sprint as I could hear a stampede of footsteps stalking from behind.

"Do you know where you are going?" I gasped, the twigs and leaves crunching beneath each grinding footstep.

"Just shut your trap, will you? He know's what he's doing." Platinum snapped back. His arrogant attitude made it more fueling and tempting for me to shove the barrel of Freja into his foul mouth, and just blow it up. But then again, I knew I had to play along the game to survive, and I won't let any suspicions arise any longer.

"I was only asking, I'm sorry." I said through clenched jaws. Reminding myself constantly that I was on a side mission was a pain, but I had to subsequently deal with it.

Through the end of a forest clearing, a section of broken columns and pillars of the celtic building was in view. They seem to be what was remnants of a rotunda, abandoned over a long period of time. Five stone columns which were still intact held a circle of stone, arched inwards.

Several obelisks are stationed in a circle-like formation, each holding objects which seemed to be chess pieces of a dry gold colour and others in sleek black. A few of the platforms were plain and without a piece which concluded that we weren't the first ones to arrive. I took a insecure glance behind me, and to my relief, we'd lost them.

"Finally, after countless runs around the forrest we've finally found the temple." Scar said, with an exasperated sigh. "Though I wonder where Oceanis and Galaxie were... I hope they're okay."

"Are we seriously taking this guy with us?" Platinum glared at me, in which I averted my eyes elsewhere without the desire to retaliate back.

"Yeah, well, we're just playing by the rules, are we not? Besides, we both made eye contact with him at the same time, and after that, I made eye contact with you." Scar explains, with a strain in his voice.

"Hmph." Platinum folded his arms across his chest in annoyance.

After scrutinizing at the different relics of chess pieces, and being conclusive whether to pick the black or the gold, Scar turned and faced me.

"Which one do you think looks nice?"

Walking around the symmetrical design of the structure, I gawked at the relics. I came to lay my decision on the golden pawn. Yes. Pawn. In this world, it is nothing but a world run by stupid regimes and power. There are kings, and there are pawns. And to me, everyone was a fool. No more than lesser pawns.

"Alright, we'll stick to that one, nice choice." Scar said.

"Are you serious, Scar? Why choose a pawn when there's a king?" Platinum fumed, not complying with my decision.

"Let him choose what he wants, Plat. I don't really mind though." Scar replied, much to Platinum's outrageous burst. As our quarrel was about to get heated, footsteps approaching startled us.

"Heya fellas, took you a while!" I heard a voice gleam. Yang, along with another female by the name of Blake were also at the abandoned site. Yang tossed the golden chess piece of a stallion into the air, and caught it in between her fingers with a grin. "This horsey has a new owner!" Blake did not respond to Yang's optimism, nor was she vexed, but gave a faint smile.

"Aren't you Ruby's sister?" I asked. Yang nods.

"Yup!" Yang nods with a beam. "Have you seen that little rascal?"

"Yeah, well... We kinda got lost." Scar gave a lightheaded chuckle as he scratched his head skittishly.

"I see..." Blake started. "Why is there three people on your team. Where's your fourth member?"

"Well... It's hard to explain." Scar said. "We sought of...well, we made eye contact at the same time, so..."

"Wow! Does that mean you'll end up as a team of five?" Yang intruded.

"Not so sure about that..." Scar replied.

"Who said anything about this guy being on our team?" Platinum jerked his thumb towards me. I gave a sullen look.

"Give it a break, will you?" Scar sighs. "If we want to succeed in this mission, we have to work together."

As Platinum was about to rant on any longer, a voice above us made us pause.

"Well, why don't we just jump!" I head a voice echoing from above.

"What are you, insane?!" Another feminine voice fumed.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang turns to get Blake's attention, though Blake gazes up whilst pointing ahead. "What should we do?"

Our vision adjusts to a falling figure of a female in red, and at that instance, we could recognise that it was Ruby, flailing her arms around, desperately trying to subdue her fall.

"Heads uppp!" Ruby's voice resonated through the air as we watched on, wide eyed. As she descended closer, a certain blonde knocked her to the side, sending them both hurling through the thick canopy of trees.

"Did your sister just..fell from the sky?" Blake seemed amused.

"I-" Yang was cut off by a low painful growl as a Grimm Ursa staggered out from the forest, an axe driven deep onto it's mask, along with other burnt wounds.

"Nailed it!" Oceanis smiled broadly as he plucked the protruding axe from it's cranium as if nothing had happened. Galaxie followed, sheathing his flaming katana back into it's scabbard. As they did so, a looming shadow obscured above them. An oversized, scorpion-like creature with a black exoskeleton and white plated bones emerged behind them. It's battle-worn body was scarred with cracks and wounds, much to as moss was growing atop of it's pairs of pincers clamping aggressively, it's golden stinger was poised, arched over it's body, ready to strike.

"Looks like you brought a friend along with you, isn't that great!" Yang said optimistically.

"Yeah...real great." Blake dismissed sarcastically, in an unpleasant tone.

As Oceanis and Galaxie realised the monstrosity which was behind them, they faltered, heading towards our direction as the Deathstalker let out a battle-cry.

Ruby then emerged from within the canopies, and spotted Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang exclaimed in an elated manner.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, after a long moment, finally reuniting with her sister. They share a sisterly embrace.

"Umm..they ran all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tail.." Blake said, unimpressed.

"Yang..." Ruby winces nervously as she points up ahead.

Looking up ahead, Weiss was hanging in midair, from the talons of an Avian grim, some sort of black vulture or condor. It's appearance was of a stream-lined structure, a dark entity with a a bony-structure of a mask, like all Grimm had. Two clawed talons extended from it's outermost wing, a long tail prolonged down it's back.

"How could you leave me?" She wails in midair, supposedly inferring to Ruby.

"I said jump!" Ruby conjured, trying to keep her innocence.

"She's going to fall." Blake concluded.

"She'll be fine!" Ruby objected. "Or maybe not..."

Weiss loosened her grip on the avian's talons as she plunged, face-planting head first onto the greenery.

"Great, the gang's here, now we can die together." Yang said sardonically. Her tone of voice when she said that made it seem laughable.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby got ahold of her Crescent Rose, shifting it to it's scythe formation and charging head on towards the Deathstalker, who was heading in our direction.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called in a panicked tone as Ruby did not seem to had heed her calls.

I watched as Ruby accelerated with a click of her scythe, attempting a solid hit on it's skull, but only to be deflected back by it's sturdy shell.

"Don't worry, I'm totally fine!" Ruby reassured as she brushed herself off of her feet. A worried expression was slapped onto her face as she wielded Crescent Rose. She then took a step back as she again attempted another round and fired an ammunition toward's it, only to ricochet once more.

The DeathStalker gave a deafening howl as Ruby retracted, stashing Crescent Rose away, sprinting for her life as both the Deathstalker and the avian trailed behind her.

"Ruby!" Yang ran ahead to lend Ruby a hand.

"Shouldn't we help?" Oceanis muttered.

"Now's not the time." I replied. "We'll think of a safer way to handle this, without risking the lives of another."

The avian swerved upright, beating it's wings in a robust manner, sending down a series of honed feathers down, each stuck to the ground like a dart. A gasp arose as one of them pinned Ruby down by her cloak. Yang slid to the side to avoid the incoming waves, in desperate plea to release Ruby, who was now tugging at her cloak to free herself.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang cried out.

"I'm trying!" Ruby groaned, her levels of concern escalated as she fretfully watched the Deathstalker's stinger descending down towards her.

"Ruby!"

A barrage of translucent ice countered it's assault as Weiss have arrived just in time to save the helpless Ruby.

"Oh you are just so childish!" Weiss scolded Ruby, giving her a full lecture. "And hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. But I admit that I'm...difficult, but if we're going to do this, we have to do this together. After moments of a reunion between Ruby and Yang, we decided to leave it be, and escape for time being.

"Guys, there's no point in fighting them, our objective is right here." Ruby ice began to fracture as the beast struggled against it.

"It's time we left." Scar said.

"Right, let's go." Ruby concurred.

Ruby lead the way through the mountainous terrain, only stopping to ensure that we trailed behind. Reaching the summit of the ravine, the avian swooped ahead of us in hot pursuit. Splitting into smaller groups, me being with Scar, each of us took cover behind the ruin's pillars, whilst Oceanis was used as a bait to taunt the Grimm. We made our way further into the depths of the ruins as the Deathstalker hissed, forcing it's way through the thick forrest.

"Ah great, run!" Galaxie scoffed as we complied.

Having a hard time dodging the incoming barrage of feathers, I re-equipped Freyja onto it's cannon form, and sent a few rounds of surging energy towards the soaring avian. Though I was glad Freyja was now available to use in it's ranged form, it conjured no damage to the Grimm but merely knocking it back a few metres.

Weiss, using her aerial runes pulled me away by the scruff of my garment as the Deathstalker attempted to land a blow behind my back. Taking a few steps backwards, I spun around, reloading more dust capsules into Freyja and followed the others.

Scar and Platinum dodged a swipe as they advanced the bridge, Scar ushered us to move onwards, pulling out his concealed blade from his shoulder strap, and morphed it into a mechanical-structured battle-bow. Pulling out custom crafted projectiles, he loaded it onto position, and fired it towards the Deathstalker, who dared crossed the bridge along us. Platinum attempted aswell, firing rounds from his mechanism; an advanced, cutting edged sniper-gunblade.

Traversing through the crossed intersections of the bridges, the avian swooped before us, demolishing a section of the over pass, separating me, along with Scar, Platinum and Blake and the Deathstalker. Ahead, Ruby and the others were cornered by the avian.

I groaned as the wound on my leg I'd received earlier threatened to open with each strain of leg movement. Scar and Platinum continued their onslaught, firing ammunition at the Deathstalker, whilst I backed them up. Knocked by the tremor of the force, Blake staggered backwards, plummeting down the ravine. With a gasp, she drew out Gambol Shroud, extending it's lengthened coil of elastic ribbon as she thew it ahead, grappling the surface of a bridge's edge. She launched herself upright as the ribbon retracted, nearing the avian and swung at it with the blade of her weapon.

"We have to help them!" Galaxie yelled out, from the other side of the joint.

"Right!" Oceanis beamed. Without a warning, he snatched Galaxie's scarf, and tied it around the hilt of his axe, in a tight knot.

"Hey! Give that back!" Galaxie cried out in protest.

Oceanis responded by punching Galaxie in the gut, and as he was crouched, Oceanis grabbed around his waist with his free hand, the other oscillating the axe, and at cue, he let go as the axe dug onto the other edge of the joint. Oceanis and Galaxie swung towards out direction, as I quickly heaved them up.

"Don't you ever do that again." Galaxie sobbed as he caressed his scarf, smothering his face in it.

"We gotta move!" I commanded, leading the other four. I reversed Freyja back into it's assault form advancing head-on with the Deathstalker. Giving a loud cry, it swatted it's pincers at me as I parried with Freyja. It's claws grounded against mine, the impact of it was overpowering and sturdy.

"Go!" I gritted my teeth, my knees threatened to snap from it's pressure.

Scar launched a projectile at the Deathstalker though his bow as the encasings split, revealing several iron darts which flung at the Grimm, thrusting it backwards in place. With a grimmace, it drew forth it's extended claws, sending it crashing down at Scar. Scar rolled to the side as did he effortlessly fired a few more rounds, before converting his bow into a war glaive, hacking at it's shell. Catching Scar off guard, it raised another pincer, and attempted to bring it down Scar. A cracking of shell could be heard as Platinum tugged at his gunblade, in which the Deathstalker impaled it's pincers on. Giving a thrust of it's scaled tail, it knocked Platinum back.

"Can't you help?" He scowled.

Galaxie and proceeded, swinging his katana at the Deathstalker as it retaliated, hovering it's claws away from me. Galaxie grasped ahold of it's golden stinger as he was propelled through the air.

I took a step backwards as I charged at it from the side, digging my claw onto it's thick carapace. It came in shallow, but with the extra force from the dust, I managed to drill Freyja deeper onto it's abdomen.

Wincing in pain, it gave an ear-deafening hiss once more as it flinched from the inflicted wound. It pounded it's tail onto the ground, as a dog wags it's tail, and arched it towards me in a predatory approach. Before it could lay a hit on me, Oceanis hurled his axe, dismembering it's stinger off of it's tail, skewering it's head.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" Oceanis yelled.

"Now!" Scar roared, as I got his cue. Whilst the Deathstalker was still desensitized, I altered Freyja's gears, reloading dust in it's empty slots. With a huff, I accelerated, probing against it's carcass with great energy, so immensely that it staggered backwards, and as it did, I forced Freyja into it's cannon form, and pulled the trigger from inside it's body, imploding the Grimm.

With a exasperated sigh, I collapsed to my knees as I gasped for air, my chest heaving from the excessive use of my energy. The others came as they reassured me, giving me a pat on my shoulder. We took a final glance as the avian swooped at Ruby and her team.

* * *

We were gathered at the academy's indoor massive auditorium, for the announcement of teams, and the results of the assignment. Standing in the midst of the large crowd, along with Scar, Galaxie, Platinum and Oceanis. I grew nervous. Which one of us would be separated, for a team only consists of four.

Students bickered and gossiped as they waited for the Professor to make his announcement, and as he strode onto the platform, a silence hushed the crowd of hyperactive huntsmen and huntresses. At was a long while as he got through most of the groups in a few hours or so...

... "Mary Knight, Edan Azure, Sammy Martheson and Teena Caliburn. The four of you retrieved the White bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team MEST, lead by Edan Azure." Professor Ozpin said as the screens displayed images of the four of the men, as well as their team initials. Among countless of other huntsmen and huntresses, the ongoing display of names, all unique and unheard of traversed through my mind. Perhaps I would encounter them soon...

The crowd of onlookers and students broke into an applause as they were announced by the professor. As they proceeded to leave, Jaune and his teammates ascended to the podium with dignity.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR, lead by, Jaune Arc."

"Huh? Led by me?" He seemed dazed.

"Congratulations young man." was all Ozpin said.

Nora gave Ren a playful hug as he retracted in discomfort, whilst Pyrrha gave Jaune a friendly punch, knocking him to the ground as the crowd erupted in laughter.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forwards, you will work together as...Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed in glee as she gave Ruby a sisterly embrace.

And as they left the podium, I felt high-strung as the screen flickered, revealing a headshot of five, not the usual four.

"And finally, Frey Eucliffe, Oceanis Raine, Scar Eliston, Platinum Ylisteel and Galaxie Reyland. This was a hard decision, since you have met some challenging crossroads, and we've came to allow you to be in a team of five after a lengthy conversation with a few staff members. The four of you retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forwards, you will work together as, team FREYR, lead by, Frey Eucliffe."

The students once more broke into a loud applause, cheers erupting filled the auditorium as we walked onto the podium.

I noticed Platinum glaring at me, as soon as he'd heard that I was on the team, and his face filled with disgust as I was announced the team leader. I was pretty much surprised. I didn't think I'd make a good leader for the team. I sighed. I had to do what I must, for _his sake_...

And with that, the lengthy assembly concluded...

* * *

"Congratulations on your achievement thus far, Eucliffe. Your skills are much prominent. As I had expected." A low voice hummed through the receiver.

I quickly exchanged glances around, making sure that no one was around. Even though it wasn't light's out yet, with the Academy's lights still on, and the illumination of the shattered moon, I had to be extra vigilant not to be heard.

"Thank you." I gave a brief smile upon being praised. It was a while since I'd been praised by _him_, and it made my sense of pride strengthen.

He then muttered something through the receiver, as my eyes widened.

"What? Thats...so soon... Can't you halt for now?" I whispered back onto the transceiver.

A slur of insults silenced me.

"Alright, then I shall obey." I gave a forlorn sigh as static filled the receiver, the call ending.

I sniffed my runny nose as I leaned back against a wooden bench, trying to calm myself down. The cool autumn breeze brushed against my skin as I try and rest my eyes. They did not comply however, and was instead fixated on the shattered moon, glowing a sickly pale yellow.

I flinched as I soon felt a presence of another person, standing behind me. A voice, followed by slow, sluggish claps broke the peaceful tranquility of the night.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Done. First of all, I appologize for removing the canon of Jaune's team action scene and replacing it with my team's. The fighting scene is not ripped off, however. Secondly, I noticed in earlier chapters, I'd accidentally removed a character by accident, and now he's reappeared in this chapter. I'll edit the previous chapters soon. Thirdly, I know I'm not the best with writing, so bear with me as I lead you through this story. And finally, some scenes and events are non Canon. Forgot to mention my thanks for all your support for my story and the time you all took just to read it. Thanks. (P.s, Special thanks to my proof reader.) Sorry for a long, chunky chapter.**

**(Blaise's name has been changed to FREY. Sorry for the confusion)**

Reddevil47: Thanks for your pleasant feedbacks, much appreciated!

Guest: Maybe, depends on the majority of votes.

HowPlain: Hehe, cliffhanger grabs the attention of others, does it not? Dunno if the story is popular enough to make a poll yet, we'll see though.

[OC's development in progress]


End file.
